Affection
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ed est nu sur le lit et Oswald a gardé son sous-vêtement. Il n'a pas les mêmes envies qu'Ed, pas exactement, mais il apprécie le contact et l'intimité de leur étreinte. Il prend plaisir à ce qu'Ed ressent grâce à lui, et c'est important.


_Eh, je préfère le répéter, au cas où ce ne serait pas clair mais : l'asexualité est un spectre, un éventail, dans lequel sont compris plein de profils différents (sex-repulsed, demisexuel, aromantique etc...), et la libido n'est pas la même chose que l'attirance sexuelle - qui est aussi à distinguer de l'attirance romantique, qui dans le cas de l'asexualité peut-être donc différent (par exemple, dans le cas de cette fic, une personne asexuelle homoromantique)._

 ** _Tout ça pour dire : une personne asexuelle peut avoir des rapports sexuels, ça n'invalide pas son asexualité. Et comme c'est un point important de cette fic, je pense qu'il fallait le souligner._**

 _Car pour les personnes qui peut-être ne le sauraient pas, une fellation EST un rapport sexuel (c'est d'ailleurs reconnu par la loi française comme étant un viol s'il n'y a pas consentement)._

* * *

La seule lumière de la pièce était celle qui filtrait de la porte de la chambre légèrement entrouverte. Elle traçait un trait d'or sur le visage d'Ed, qui retira ses lunettes, la dernière chose qu'il portait sur lui.

Oswald le regardait être assis sur le lit, replier ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet, exactement parallèle au rebord. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ed nu, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de le détailler sous toutes les coutures.

Ed tendit le bras et prit sa main, attirant Oswald vers le lit. Le désir rendait ses yeux plus sombres encore. Il recula sur l'édredon afin de permettre à son amant de s'agenouiller là où il était assis auparavant. Oswald déglutit et vint contre lui. Ed s'empara de son visage, une main fermement posée sur sa gorge, pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Le Pingouin gémit en s'agrippant convulsivement aux épaules d'Ed, plaquant leur torse l'un contre l'autre. La peau d'Ed était délicieusement tiède sous la sienne et il frissonna en se frottant lentement contre lui.

Oswald avait banni tout désir sexuel de son existence. Volontairement ou non, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce type de besoin, et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait gardé son sous-vêtement, et Ed l'avait compris, il n'était pas idiot – tout le contraire en fait.

Cependant, Oswald aimait le toucher. Il aimait embrasser ses lèvres pleines, et glisser contre sa peau, sur ses bras, son dos découvrir ses muscles, ses endroits sensibles. Il se blottit dans le cou d'Ed pour humer son odeur, ce dernier le laissant faire en lui caressant tendrement la nuque. Cela hérissait le duvet de ses cheveux jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Il déposa un baiser contre la gorge d'Ed, et sur sa clavicule. Il murmura son nom, encore, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait en lui il était empli d'Ed, rempli de lui, de l'envie de lui, de son étreinte, de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Pas au sens sexuel, simplement il avait besoin de cet amour entre eux, de cette réciprocité dont il avait été si avide. Ed embrassa son front, et il ne pouvait plus bouger, parce que l'émotion en lui était trop forte, trop importante, et qu'il devait se contenir à grand peine d'éclater en sanglots de joie.

Ses doigts tremblants continuèrent leur exploration du corps d'Ed : ses cuisses, ses hanches – il se fichait de ce d'autres pouvaient penser, il trouvait Edward parfait sous tous les angles. Il adorait sentir ses os à travers la peau, la délicatesse de son ossature anguleuse sous l'habillement de sa chair pâle.

Il avait aussi peur de toucher là où il ne fallait pas. Du moins, là où il craignait de ne pouvoir contrôler les réactions que ses caresses provoqueraient. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, et comme pour le reste, Oswald avait envie de toucher, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Ed soit frustré. Il avait aussi envie de lui plaire, de lui donner du plaisir, et en même temps il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit, puisqu'il ne ressentait pas ce désir de la même façon. Il ne ressentait pas l'urgence de l'excitation, juste un besoin maladif de donner de sa personne, de donner de l'affection, de montrer combien il l'aime, corps et esprit.

Il le trouve si beau, et idéal, et sans doute qu'Ed ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il possède, de comment il peut ravir les cœurs de façon irrémédiable juste d'un sourire, d'un clignement d'oeil. Oswald veut lui prouver la vérité et de son amour, et du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur sa pauvre âme frémissante. Pas pour se satisfaire, mais pour combler leur sentiment mutuel, pour être heureux ensemble.

« Oswald, » chuchota Ed à son oreille, la voix rauque « pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? ».

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais..., commença le Pingouin en hésitant.

Ed émit un petit rire haletant.

\- Fais tout ce dont tu as envie.

\- Je ne veux pas...

Oswald ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. « Faire l'amour » ? « Me sentir piéger » ? Il ne pouvait pas dire ça sans casser l'ambiance.

\- Je sais, souffla Ed en lui relevant la tête pour flirter avec ses lèvres, le regard brillant de compréhension. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. J'aime quand tu fais ce que tu veux Oswald. Je sais...

Sa voix, devenue extraordinairement rocailleuse, s'interrompit, parce qu'il était visiblement ému. Il reprit un peu plus bas :

\- Je sais que je peux te faire entièrement confiance. Et...je veux que tu ressentes la même chose envers moi. Tu peux me faire confiance Oswald.

L'intéressé gémit en se mordant la lèvre pour maintenir un masque neutre, ne pas trop se laisser submerger. Il serra Edward dans ses bras avec l'impression que celui-ci allait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas croire que malgré les erreurs horribles qu'il avait commises, Ed pouvait lui pardonner si facilement et l'aimer ainsi.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, lâcha-t-il avec conviction.

Ed sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux en lui rendant son étreinte. Il fit jouer ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, et ce dernier poussa un petit couinement, avant de déposer sa main sur l'entrejambe turgescent qui se pressait entre eux depuis un petit moment déjà.

Le sexe d'Ed était dur, et la main d'Oswald le toucha avec appréhension, ne sachant comment l'empoigner. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi intime avec quelqu'un, et même si Ed avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne demandait rien, Oswald ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'étant plus expérimenté que lui, il avait certaines attentes.

Après tout, Ed avait déjà couché avec des femmes. Il avait déjà embrassé, caressé, enlacé, contrairement à Oswald. Il avait déjà aimé et plus important, été aimé, mentalement comme physiquement.

Le tournis de ces pensées laissa Oswald immobile un court instant, le temps qu'il reprenne contenance. Il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par l'anxiété et la compétition. Il était là pour Ed, pour partager quelque chose d'intense avec lui. C'était un moment unique qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher.

La main d'Ed lui caressa l'omoplate et il l'embrassa sur l'oreille en chuchotant.

\- Je t'aime Oswald.

Ce dernier tressaillit, comme sous le coup d'une petite décharge électrique. Il gémit de plaisir et serra doucement le membre entre ses doigts. Ed soupira de bien-être, ce qui l'encouragea à aventurer son autre main sur les testicules. Il ferma les yeux, à la fois gêné et curieux de découvrir cette zone-là. Il aimait chaque centimètre de son corps, y compris celle-ci. Il se répétait qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir et un sourire tordu, pincé et hésitant joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il perdait ses doigts dans les poils pubiens. C'était soyeux et moite, mais surtout, ses caresses faisaient se raidir Ed son souffle devint profond et rapide. Il tremblait contre lui, émoustillé par lui, par la chaleur de ses mains sur son sexe, et Oswald en était ravi. Il voulait créer davantage de réactions. Il voulait qu'Ed le veuille plus que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi au monde. Même s'il n'était pas lui-même atteint par le désir sexuel, il était impatient de provoquer celui-ci chez Ed. Il se sentait même le courage d'en faire plus, il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être le prendre dans sa bouche. Il savait que ce serait désagréable, mais Ed était magnifique dans cet état.

La sueur collait ses cheveux à son front, il haletait de plus en plus fort, les lèvres ouvertes et la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. Son corps frémissait dès que les doigts d'Oswald remontaient, pressant le gland engorgé. Ses reins ondulaient pour suivre ses caresses, pour le pousser à continuer, et cela lui faisait vouloir lui en donner plus, le bouleverser, le faire se perdre dans l'extase.

\- Ed, je vais...je vais descendre...pour te toucher davantage, murmura Oswald avant de se détacher d'Ed pour changer de position.

Ed rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder faire. Sa respiration se calma. Il observa avec un sourire en coin la silhouette d'Oswald se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'édredon, comme s'il se retenait de l'attraper pour le ramener vers lui. Il frémit lorsque la joue d'Oswald se posa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Tu...tu es sûr, chuchota-t-il en déglutissant, la bouche soudainement sèche.

Les yeux clairs d'Oswald scintillèrent dans la semi-obscurité comme les yeux d'un chat. Il ne répondit pas, mais sa bouche effleura le gland et il sortit la langue pour lécher précautionneusement la couronne, pour tester. Ed devint plus tendu et ses traits se froissèrent alors qu'il essayait de retenir un bruit de gorge qui montait. Oswald lui caressa la cuisse dans un geste empli de tendresse, et prit le gland entre ses lèvres.

Ed gémit. Ça, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait, et c'était étrange, parce que, plus que la crudité de la pratique, c'était l'intention d'Oswald derrière qui rendait l'acte en lui-même aussi excitant. Ed savait ce qu'Oswald voulait, pourquoi il le faisait, et l'affection qu'il lui témoignait de cette manière lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans l'échine à chaque fois qu'il ressentait le contact humide de sa langue.

\- Oswald...retire-toi...je vais...

Docilement, le Pingouin recula la tête et Ed s'empara de sa verge pour recueillir rapidement la semence qui en jaillit. Il serra les dents en jouissant et Oswald trouva que c'était terriblement attendrissant. Aussitôt qu'Ed eut terminé, il se laissa retomber dans les oreillers et Oswald tira sur la couverture et les draps pour les envelopper dedans. Il se blottit contre Ed, savourant le mouvement rapide de sa respiration sous ses doigts.

Il tendit le visage pour donner un baiser, puis se souvint de ce qu'il venait de faire et baissa la tête. Les lèvres d'Ed s'écrasèrent au coin de sa bouche, mais il insista jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se caressent lentement, sans approfondir. Oswald se mit à rougir et entremêla ses jambes nues avec celles d'Ed.

\- Je t'aime, Ed. Je t'aime tellement. Jamais je...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, en réalisant le sentimentalisme de ses mots. La main d'Ed lui caressa la joue, glissant dans ses cheveux, et il s'apaisa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime Oswald, répondit Ed en embrassant l'arrête de son nez.

Oswald sourit et ferma les yeux.

Il était bien.


End file.
